Scoobert Doo V Norville: The Dark side of Doo
by drakox7777
Summary: Emperor Scrappy Doo has heavily influenced the mind one of the best padawn's trained by Shaggy (Norville Rogers) himself; Scooby Doo. Shaggy is caught up in an illusion that Scooby will be the one to destroy the Sith once and for all. However this prophecy is significantly altered; when the Sith's leader Scrappy comes into the fray.


Chapter 1

"Rrare are we going Rappy?" stated Scooby in a bewildered voice. The spaceship in which Scrappy was driving was elaborate, due to his immense amount of wealth as the Senator.

"You're going to this Jedi academy, Shaggy demanded!" Squeaked Scrappy in a High pitch annoying voice. (This was obviously a lie, since Shaggy knows Scooby despises cats)

The school was shaped like a giant litter box. It's huge blue exterior shined out, and vivified itself towards Scooby's terror stricken eyes; "Prease don't take me here Rappy!" Screeched the distraught Scoobert.

"Don't be a pushover uncle Scoob!, this place will let you harness your ultimate sit...I mean Jedi Potential!" uttered Scrappy with a sinister smile upon his face. The dogbone shaped interstellar ship landed with a strikingly loud thud on the parking zone. Scrappy dragged Scooby out of the ship with tremendous force. The enormous doors in the shape of cat ears was sprung open and showed an enormous digital library containing all the knowledge of the Jedi.

"Wow!" exclaimed scooby seemingly stunned. "Yep uncle scoob, this school is for real!". Scrappy walked to the teacher with Scoob. She was an older orange haired cat with a snotty look expression her face.

"Well….isn't Scoobert Doo, the so called chosen padawan to save us all" She stated sarcastically. "Uhhh, Rappy… she seems rinda rude." "Ohh uncle Scoob she's fine just warm up to her and you'll eventually understand What I mean!" Scrappy said as he was already near the exit and wishing scoob and the Teacher good day.

"Ummm, so what's your name ma'am?" asked Scooby who seemed like he was going to defecate himself. "My, name is Princess prissy pants longbottom McFluffykins IV! However since I'm your teacher you shall call me Master Fluffykins!" she stated with an authoritative aura surrounding her.

"You'll be here for a week, and during that time I'll decide if Scrappy was correct for bringing you here." *Scooby then walked to his room for the night wondered "Why did she say Scrappy? I thought Shaggy was the one who wanted me here?" With this odd question reoccuring to him, Scooby slowly fell asleep...

Chapter 2

Scooby was awoken by the sound of cat screeches and other padawan cats whining due to them waking up early. It was 5AM, and Scooby was shocked by what occured next. "Oh, boy time for breakfast!" Scooby Shouted and immediately ran to the cafeteria. "What are you doing mr. Doo?" screeched Fluffykins.

"Breakfast is not permitted until your morning training is complete!" The other kitten padawans began to giggle and some even mocked Scooby for this lack of insight. Scooby slugily walked towards his spot and began his intense mental and physical morning exercises.

Backflips and high jumps, force telekinesis and other various exercises. When their morning exercises were completed to Fluffykins standards Breakfast was permitted. Scooby ran into the cafeteria with more haste than any other padawan present.

"Oh Broy, I can't wait for some Eggs and Bakey!" Exclaimed Scooby with a smile on his face. The Kitten behind him began to laugh hysterically. "You really think we're goin eggs and bacon for breakfast?!" "Wow you really are just a stupid hungry dog aren't ya?".

When Scooby learned that they have give out a single bowl of porridge. Scooby was furious "You rall this reakfast!?" proclaimed scooby with a flustered expression upon his face. He sat down, at a lunch table filled with jedi kittens.

However they all scooted away from Scooby, thus Scooby sat alone for lunch with his bowl of porridge, and wallowed in misery. This cycle of working and training for lunchtime was a consistent pattern within the school. The food wasn't even worth it in Scooby's eye. As the eternal hell was repeating itself for day in and day out, Scoobert Doo's mind snapped.

The endless amount training for no reward, no decent food and not enough in general, constant bullying from the kittens, and the teachers snotty attitude all accumulate into Scooby mind. Thus one late night within the academy, Scoobert Doo the Sweet innocent dazed dog, grabbed his lightsaber and formulated a plan.

He awoke all of his room mates and explained that they need to come check something out in the library. Scooby proclaimed that he found a book that for sure was able to help them understand their studies more profoundly.

When Scoob left them all reading the book, he pounced upon the unsuspecting kittens and drove his blue lightsaber deep in the abdomen of the smallest kitten instantly killing him.

"Oh my God, Scooby what the hell are you doi...ahhhhh!" He began to violently slice up all of the kittens that he tricked into the library. Scooby began to feel the deep dark hatred rise inside of him.

"Raggy taught me to use my powers for the justice of other, but it seems that the redi order doesn't even like me!". He felt the electric power of the sith pulsating and surging in his very veins. He attempted to enter another room to continue his onslaught, but accidentally tripped the school alarm by being too clumsy.

All of the schools kittens and the teacher awoke and began to arm themselves instantly. Scooby knew he was able to take care of this situation. An army of Jedi kittens charged Scooby but did little to harm him. Scooby was using all of the skill he learned in the academy along with the teachings of shaggy. "Rown with redi, and establish a rorld with the rith!"

Scooby thought as he viciously defeated the army of Jedi Kittens. With the collapses bodies of the kittens surrounding Scooby, Master McFluffykins appeared. "Mr. Doo…. how excepted of one of your kind…. To display such evil intentions…. and slaughter my school!"

Thus they clashed into an epic battle. Scooby summersalted over McFluffykins and created some distance between her and himself. Scooby and her clashed their sabers back and forth for quite some time, until Scooby was granted the upper hand and pushed the lightsaber out of her hand. He used the force to pull it towards him. McFluffykins collapse on their floor, knowing that this was the end. Scoobert lifted both lightsabers; one in each hand a decapitated her right where she was. The room was quiet for sometime, until Scrappy Doo enter the room slowly clapping.

"Uncle Scoob… I see you've passed my little test." "Rest? What rest?" stated Scooby entirely bewildered. "You see uncle Scoob Shaggy's been trying to convince you to join the Jedi, however I believe that you can be so so SO much more uncle Scoob!" "Together we could make an Empire, that will make the universe bow down to us! Muahahaha!" laughed Scrappy in an evil menacing tone. "Rut do you mean Rappy?"

"Uncle Scoob, I'm...i'm...The Emperor Scrapatine of the Sith!" Screeched at a perplexed Scooby. "Rell that make rense but ughh, wouldn't that be betraying Raggy?" pronounced a shockingly confused Scooby Doo. "Scoob wasn't that raw dark energy you possessed amazing? Wasn't the thrill of getting revenge on your foes feel accomplishing? So Uncle Scoobert JOIN ME!". "Res, I rill rappy! Res I rill!"

Chapter 3

Scrappy and Scooby enter Scrappy's dog bone shaped spaceship. They travel among the stars for quite awhile; Scrappy convinces Scooby even Further that he must defeat Shaggy to claim his rightful place as the Emperor right hand man. Thus Scrappy calls Shaggy over the interstellar communication. They plan to meet at a lava planet since that is where Scrappy Doo's home resides. They land and Scrappy and Scooby exit the spaceship. Yards away they witness Shaggy exiting his ship eating a double decker sandwich.

"Like Scoob how've you been buddy!? It's been a couple days, I hope you had a good time buddy old pal!" Shaggy said all this in a cheerful tone and looked ecstatic to see his padawan again. "Raggy, we need to talk…" announced Scoob in a dreadful voice.

"Ummm…. Sure like what's the problem man? Cause if it can wait I would like to finish this sandwich first Scoob." said Shaggy completely dazed and seemingly confused."Raggy…. I'm not with you anymore…." Scooby said dramatically.

"Uggghhh Scoob buddy….. You're making me worry… is everything alright? Said Shaggy froze completely still. "Raggy…. The ways of the redi are false…..everything we've learned is false…..I believe that rith are truth…." Exclaimed Scooby as he was intently staring in Shaggy's soul. Shaggy dropped his unfinished sandwich on the ground and muttered "Like Scoob…..that's not cool!".

Scooby then charged Shaggy with lightsaber in paw and began an attack. However, Shaggy did a backflip and dodged it. He unsheathed his lightsaber and knew that his friend was gone. He had been replaced with this terrible ideas of slaughter and selfishness.

Shaggy and Scooby fought while Scrappy was witnessing the start of his plans unfolding. Scooby and Shaggy's lightsaber clash made them end up on a rock in the middle of a lava stream.

They pushed and they fought each other relentlessly, but still both of their efforts were futile. Until Shaggy cut off Scooby's paw "Rouch, no my rightraber! NO!" Scooby screamed out in pain. "It's like over Scoob! I have the high ground!."

Stated Shaggy as his blonde locks were flowing in the ash filled wind. "You Runderrestmermate my rower Raggy!" and begins to launch himself towards Shaggy and yells "SCOOBY DOOBY DOO! "Like Scoob I don't wanna hurt you don't try it man!".

Shaggy pleades as his best friend turned enemy attacks him. Shaggy cuts Scoobert into pieces and he near the shore of an ocean of lava. However he's still alive, but horrendously injured. Shaggy then dramatically sheaths his lightsaber, and says

"You were like the chosen one Scoob, it said that you would like catch and stop monsters and the sith not become one!" Scooby then looks in Shaggy's eyes while he's withering away and burning.

"You were my brother Scoobert Doo….I loved you…." Shaggy states as he cries tears of infinite sorrow and despair. Shaggy can't look at Scooby anymore thus he leaves and can't control his emotional distress. Scooby lays in the lava pit burning and screaming

"RAAWWWWWW". Then in the largest tower on the lava planet, scooby doo arises, in a black suit in a laboratory. He is then greeted by Emperor Scrapatine who says "Rise Lord Scoob!".

Scooby Immediately asks where the rest of the mystery gang is, and Scrapatine states that Scoob killed them all except for Shaggy in a blind rage. Scooby immediately breaks out of his restraints on the laboratory table and bellows a final "SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!".


End file.
